FIG. 7 shows a structure of a conventional horizontal continuous casting device 2.
In the aforementioned horizontal continuous casting device 2, a bar-shaped lengthy ingot is manufactured from molten metal via the following steps. That is, the molten metal M in the molten metal receiving portion 10 passes through a molten metal passage 21 of a molten metal pouring nozzle 50 made of a fire-resistant substance via a molten metal outlet port 11. Thereafter, the molten metal M is introduced into a cylindrical mold 40 arranged approximately horizontally, and forcibly cooled to thereby form a solidified shell on a surface of the molten metal. Furthermore, a cooling water C is directly sprayed onto the ingot S pulled out of the mold 40. Thus, an ingot S is continuously extruded while being solidified up to an inside of the ingot. In such a horizontal continuous casting device 2, lubricating oil is supplied from an inner peripheral wall of the mold 40 through a supplying pipe 43 opened at the inlet side of the mold 40 to prevent burning of the ingot S to the wall of the mold 40 (see Patent Document 1).
In the aforementioned horizontal continuous casting device 2, in the case of an alloy which easily causes burning, for example, an aluminum alloy containing 0.5 mass % or more of Mg, it is necessary to prevent occurring of burning by increasing the amount of lubricating oil to be supplied from the supplying pipe 43.    [Patent Document 1]    Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H11-170009